The Best Spy
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Serena is a spy that was trained to kill. She and the others were never sailor scouts and are living in the gundam world. Will the gundam pilots find out about her secret and her mission? Who is going to be paired up Serena?
1. The Memories

Hiya! I'm going to use the American names because I'm more familiar to them. When something is in italics, it means, it's a dream. Ahhh! No! I said no killing the author!!!  
  
Short Matt Tom: What'd you expect? You haven't even finished your other stories yet and you think that you can actually write 3 to 4 stories at a time?  
  
Crystalmoon: Well, it's not my fault that no one reviewed. As long as they reviewed, I can focus on ONE story instead doing couple of them at a time. Besides, it's challenging.  
  
Short Matt Tom: Sure!!! So have you been asked to the dance yet?  
  
Crystalmoon: What are you talking about? I'm not going. My mother wouldn't let me just because she's over protective and all.  
  
Short Matt Tom: That's too bad. Hey, Stephen is going, you know?  
  
Crystalmoon: Yeah, I know he's going but too bad I can't. I would have at least danced with him and all.  
  
Short Matt Tom: What about me!!!  
  
Crystalmoon: What about you?  
  
Short Matt Tom: What!! Fine, be that way, I'm leaving.  
  
Crystalmoon: Okay!! Bye!! See You Soon!!  
  
Disclaimer: You are soooo stupid to think I own any characters at all!!!!! Okay, I don't own anything whatsoever.  
  
The Best Spy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the night where a young girl was running from her life for she was chased by the person who kidnapped her. Unfortunately she failed miserably and was captured once again.  
  
"Why are you trying to escape, Ren. You know each time you try, you aways end up in this place again," said a man with dark black hair.  
  
"Why do you want me anyways? I'm only 14 years old," said Ren.  
  
"You still don't know you're skills. I'm going to train you to become a spy and an assassin," said the man.  
  
"Why? I am nothing but a mere child. How come you didn't train the other children and instead, picked me?" asked Ren.  
  
"That's easy, you are special. I also want to prove that I, Douglas, too can create a gundam pilot," said Doug.  
  
"Huh?" asked Ren confused.  
  
"Serena, darling, you know that I'm trying to help you," said Doug.  
  
"I know but how long will it take, Doug?" asked Ren.  
  
"A year, that's all. So, are you ready to train rigorously? But you must know that I will have to be hard on you," said Doug.  
  
"I understand," said Ren.  
  
With that he encircle his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close to him. He tilted his head and closed the gap that was between their lips. They were locked into a passionate kiss. Ren then put her arms around his neck refusing to let him go. The whole time, their tongues were fighting, and chasing each other.  
  
She didn't want to leave him but she didn't like training either but now she has no choice. For she now knows that she is in love with an 18-year- old guy that goes by the name Douglas.  
  
A long year later…  
  
"Ren, your training is now over. But you are sent on a mission from headquarters I'm afraid," said Doug.  
  
"What is the mission?" asked Ren.  
  
"Your mission is to infiltrate an OZ base and transfer all the files they have on a disk. After that, you can erase all the files, and then you can send the disk to headquarters. I am to return there and you must travel to where ever your mission is to be held. We will be in contact with you by sending you e-mails. Accepted or denied?" asked Doug.  
  
"Mission Accepted. But what about 'us'?" said Ren.  
  
"Don't worry, if the fates allow it. We will see each other again. Now you must go and remember to be careful at all times," said Doug.  
  
"I will, bye, and in the name of the moon, we will meet again," said Ren. She then left and concentrated on her mission.  
  
Serena then woke up at the sound of her alarm clock ringing. 'It was just a dream, and then again it really happened, 5 years ago. Have to get ready for school. Why go to school when I already learned everything? And the mission just has to be in the Sanq Kingdom. If I have to hear any more of that peace crap talk of hers, I might as well just kill her,' though Serena. 5 years has pasted ever since her training ended and now she is 19 years old. She goes to the Peacecraft Academy where Relena and the gundam pilots go.  
  
Her recent mission was to be a normal teenager and go to school to make some friends. She did, however, make friends but she always acted happy toward them when all she wants to do is kill them all. Over the years, she was known as the Siren of Shadows for she was the best spy and assassin.(Her code name is Shadow.) But outside, she was known as the happy- go-lucky girl named Serena Tsukino. Bits of her past came back to her in dreams each night.  
  
No one at school had asked her about her past, yet no one dared. They knew for a fact that she has won trophies and gold medals after participating in martial arts tournaments. They were afraid that if they accidentally asked something that is inappropriate, they might get killed. Her temper was well known, mainly because she usually yells at Relena because Relena talks about peace too much and it annoys Serena. She has befriended the gundam pilots but stays away from them mainly because Relena hangs out with them; she has a huge crush on one of them.  
  
Serena has ocean blue eyes that show innocence most of the time. She has blond hair with silver streaks. (The silver hairs are wavy while the blond are straight.) She normally has her hair in a high ponytail that ends at mid-back, but on missions, she puts it in a bun. She does a morning jog every morning unless she refuses to since she might bump into Heero again. Heero is gundam pilot 01, he's the one that Relena gushes over, but he usually ignores her most of the time. Her friends are Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina. Little does Serena know, Rei too is a spy who was sent here on the same mission. Serena doesn't know that Rei is an agent and Rei doesn't know that Serena is an agent.  
  
She had put on her school uniform, which consists of a short mini shirt, a blouse, and the jacket is optional. The mini shirt is about 5 inches above the knees and its color is blue. The blouse is white and fits her body perfectly. She doesn't wear the jacket at all even though it's cold cause it looks very tacky. But the uniform comes with a tie and everyone has to wear it, the color of it is black. She also wears hoop earrings, a silver chain necklace with moons and star charms, and she wears a light shade of eye shadow and lip-gloss. She unfortunately has all her classes with the gundam pilots, with Relena as 'princess'; she gets to choose all her classes. She chooses all the classes in which Heero Yui would be found in. And now her day starts…she is off to school.  
  
  
  
How was the first chapter? Was it good? Or bad? Tell me in the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien will be in here soon. Should this be a Serena/Darien, Serena/Heero, Serena/Trowa, or a Serena/Wufei fic? Please vote!!!! 


	2. Mission and new allies

Thank you sooooo much for the reviews. I definitely appreciated it. I'm sorry but the italics didn't come out on the first chapter. (Oh well) Well, I guess there is still time for votes so the romance thing won't happen that fast yet so you're gonna have to wait. SORRY!!!! But thank god Short Matt Tom isn't here!!!  
  
Short Matt Tom: That is where you're wrong!  
  
Crystalmoon: What! How'd you get in!! I sealed very single thing!  
  
Short Matt Tom: I have my ways.  
  
Crystalmoon: you stalker!  
  
Short Matt Tom: I am not a stalker; I just want to see what you're doing.  
  
Crystalmoon: Right! If you wanted to know what I was doing then why don't you e-mail me!  
  
Short Matt Tom: haven't thought of that.  
  
Crystalmoon: Story please.  
  
Short Matt Tom: Oh, no you don't. You're not going to cut me off with your stupid disclaimer.  
  
Crystalmoon: Oh yeah! You just watch me!  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, if you think that I own any characters from Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, then please rush yourself to the mental hospital. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!  
  
The Best Spy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As the bell rang, Serena rushed to her first class for she spent too much time daydreaming that she was almost late. Luckily she made it in time to her Biology class. She then went to sit in her assigned seat, which, by the way, is right next to pilot 01, Heero Yui. Their Biology teacher who seems to be missing right now paired them up. The class knew that the teacher must got fired for Relena got angry. She was angry that the teacher went against her wishes, which, by the way, was that she wanted to sit next to Heero Yui but could not. As that very thought ran through Serena's mind, a voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Students, we have a new biology teacher for you. His name is Darien Chiba and I would expect you all to treat him nicely," said their principal, Mr. Yamaki.  
  
"What happened to Mrs. Kinomoto?" asked one of the students.  
  
"I am sorry but she will no longer be with us anymore. You may come in Mr. Chiba," said Mr. Yamaki. Then a tall man came into the classroom. He had dark hair and eyes which seems so intimidating. The girls in the class were whispering among themselves saying how handsome he is and how cute his ass looked. Serena didn't even bothered to take a look at him. She knew that if the girls had such comments like this, she wouldn't even want anything to do with him. Then the principal left so the class can begin.  
  
"As you all probably know, my name is Darien Chiba, and you may address me as Mr. Chiba. I would expect you all to know the parts of a frog," said Darien. Once he saw a majority of people nod, he continued. "Since you do, then today we will work on dissecting a frog," said Darien. All the girls in the class just whimpered. Serena just rolled her eyes along with the guys knowing how pathetic the girls are. "You will work with the partner you are sitting next to since I have no intentions of changing seats," said Darien.  
  
"Um… Mr. Chiba?" asked Relena.  
  
"What is it, Ms. Peacecraft?" asked Darien.  
  
"If I may, I would like to seat next to Heero," said Relena. Upon hearing what Relena said, Heero groaned and Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you happy with your seat, Ms. Peacecraft?" asked Darien.  
  
"No, I want to sit next to him," stated Relena.  
  
"Then, if Ms. Tsukino here would want to switch seats with you, you may sit next to him," said Darien. With that Heero looked at Serena with plead. Serena knew his look and sent a look that says 'you owe me now' to him and Heero got the message.  
  
"No, Mr. Chiba, I do not wish to move. I am content with my seat right here," said Serena.  
  
"Very well. Since Ms. Tsukino here does not wish to move, it is not right to force her,"  
  
said Darien. And at that, Relena reluctantly sat back down knowing that she had lost. Darien then passed out the frogs to each group and told them to start and write down observations. But when he passed by Serena, he said, "Nice to see you're good and well, Ren. Meet me outside besides the sakura tree and we'll talk." Serena's head suddenly looked up and finally getting a good look at the person who said it. He then walked towards his desk.  
  
'He looks sooooo much like Doug. Wait, who is he to be calling me Ren!! Only one person in the world has ever called me that!! He has no rights!!' thought Serena angrily. The girls were squirming and shrieking once they saw blood, which made Serena want to kill them even more. Luckily, she only sees her friends at lunch for she doesn't have any classes with them. The classes seemed to pass by really slow according to Serena for she eagerly waits to speak to that mysterious man that calls himself Darien Chiba.  
  
Lunch was finally here and she rushed to the sakura tree that was behind the school building. Serena told her friends that she was going for a walk to clear her mind up.  
  
"So you made it after all, and then again I wouldn't expect any less from Ren," said Darien.  
  
"Who are you and how dare you call me Ren!!!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Serena, my love, don't you recognize me?" asked Darien.  
  
"I knew you look like someone I know but it's not possible," said Serena.  
  
"It is. Siren of Shadow, listen carefully, you have a mission waiting for you," said Darien.  
  
"What mission, Doug?" asked Serena.  
  
"So you do remember," said Darien.  
  
"Only the people I work with know my code name let alone identity. What are you doing here?" said Serena.  
  
"I am here to help you on the mission," said Darien.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help," said Serena.  
  
"The mission is too big for you to handle by yourself," said Darien.  
  
"How big?" asked Serena.  
  
"Big enough for the gundam pilots to get involved," said a mysterious voice behind them.  
  
"Come out right this instance if you value your life," said Serena. An elegant figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
"REI!!!!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Ah, Siren of Night, nice to see you again," said Darien.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" said Serena.  
  
"The doctor sent me to help in your mission. He also told me to lead a normal life but it's boring and I played along until this mission came," said Rei.  
  
"So the gundam pilots will be in this too, eh?" said Serena with amusement.  
  
"Ren, don't get occupied," said Darien.  
  
"What? I wasn't thinking of anything," said Serena.  
  
"Sure you weren't. The last time you said that about a rival, you nearly seduced him in marrying you," said Darien.  
  
"I don't give a fuck. Wait, are you jealous?" asked Serena.  
  
"Me? Jealous? Not in life, why would you say that?" asked Darien.  
  
"If you're not jealous then I got my eye on pilot 01. You know, he's cute," said Serena.  
  
"Serena, you're drooling, and then again I wouldn't mind pilot 05," said Rei.  
  
"Stop it!!!! Time to get back to business," said Darien.  
  
"Fine, what's the mission for now? Then tell us the bigger one," said Serena.  
  
"The mission is……………  
  
  
  
Sorry, I had to end it there. You just have to wait to know what the big mission is. Please review. Also vote for these couples:  
  
Serena/Heero 10 so far  
  
Serena/Wufei  
  
Serena/Trowa 8 so far  
  
Serena/Darien  
  
Serena/Quatra 1 so far  
  
Rei/Wufei  
  
Rei/Trowa  
  
Rei/Heero  
  
Rei/Darien  
  
Please Vote!!! Give some suggestions for other couples and I might consider it. Just vote and let see who wins. Bai bai. Also that after this chapter, the votes are final, sorry, I really want to write how she has this indescribable feeling if it's a gundam pilot but if it's Darien then oh well. I forgot to tell you their ages, well here they are:  
  
Serena: 19  
  
Gundam boys: 21  
  
Darien: 24  
  
The girls and Relena: 18  
  
Rei: 19 


	3. Mission Accepted

Hiya everyone! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews, as for the votes…well…here's the results:  
  
Serena/Heero: 23  
  
Serena/Trowa: 10  
  
Serena/Quatra: 3  
  
Rei/Wufei: 12  
  
Rei/Duo: 1  
  
Rei/Heero: 1  
  
Duo/Ami: 1  
  
Quatra/Mako: 1  
  
Trowa/Mina: 1  
  
Darien/Relena: 1  
  
Okay, I'll give you all one more chapter for the votes, ok. I'm nice aren't I? Okay, that was a lie, but anyways, you still have one more chapter to vote only. Sorry. I have to get this story going. I received a sudden request to kill Darien-baka. Well, I'm not sure but he will be cut off one way or another since he received no votes whatsoever. Well…  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, go see a mental doctor if you think I own anything cause I don't.  
  
The Best Spy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I wonder what are those three talking about?" asked Heero deep in his thoughts.  
  
"Why would you want to know Heero?" asked Duo. Before Heero could answer, heard a scream and then…  
  
"Heeeeerrrrooooo!!!!!!" shouted Relena. Then she launched herself toward Heero. But Heero used his quick reflexes and moved out of the way, therefore causing her to launch herself toward the tree. She then fell unconscious.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Heero," said Quatra.  
  
"I don't really give a shit. But what are they talking about that they didn't even hear Relena scream?" wondered Heero. The others noticed this and nodded in agreement.  
  
~Serena, Darien, and Rei~  
  
"The mission is to get ALL the files from 01's computer, then delete all his files in there. The bigger one is to infiltrate an OZ based. It is the biggest base and it's highly guarded. You two need to get in there and get files; they might be of use to us. Mission accepted or denied," said Darien.  
  
"Mission accepted," said Serena and Rei together in unison.  
  
"What are you suppose to do to help us?" asked Serena.  
  
"I am to guide you two through the base. Somehow, we got a plan of the base and its up to you two to infiltrate it but be careful," said Darien.  
  
"We got the idea, Dare," said Rei.  
  
"When do need to get pilot 01's files, by what time?" asked Serena.  
  
"By tonight at midnight," said Darien.  
  
"No prob, I'm sure that Serena and I can plan up something to distract everyone," said Rei.  
  
"How about a little bomb incident?" asked Serena mischievously.  
  
"Oh, I know what you're thinking," said Rei.  
  
"I don't, both of your minds are so complicated to predict," said Darien.  
  
"Chill, we got covered," said Serena.  
  
"What's the plan, then?" asked Darien.  
  
"First, we get suited up, then I send a little bomb where no one is," said Rei.  
  
"And when the building's evacuated, I slip into the window of 01's dorm and get to his laptop. According to this, he wouldn't leave it but to my guess of the civilians, he will," said Serena.  
  
"When will u start?" asked Darien.  
  
"An hour before midnight," said Serena and Rei in unison.  
  
"Alright," said Darien. Just then the bell rang to indicate that lunch is over. The gundam pilots, Serena, Rei, and Darien went back to their classes. About Relena, she was sent to the nurse's office cause she has a BIG bump on her head.  
  
~10:50 pm~  
  
"Night here, signing in," said Rei. Both are ready, both are wearing black cat suits, and have their hair in a bun.  
  
"Shadow here, ready as planned. Are you ready with the bomb?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, there are no people here either," said Rei.  
  
"Alright, proceed with the plan," said Serena. With that Rei planted a small bomb at a side of the building. Couple of seconds later, it was set off. People from the school started to run out of the building with their pjs. Once Shadow (a.k.a. Serena) saw all the pilots come out of the building (or at least she thought), she went and climbed into 01's window. As she suspected, his laptop was right on his desk. She started downloading files on her disk, and she was done, all she has to do now is to delete all the files. While she was doing that, it still had about 2 minutes to delete. Then she heard the safety of the gun click off. Her head snapped up from the laptop and she turned towards the door of the room.  
  
"Omae o kurosu. State your name and purpose," said Heero. He couldn't see her face for she was hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Come in Shadow, come in, I just saw 01 go up there to retrieve his laptop," said Rei.  
  
"I got it, he's here right now in front of me," said Serena.  
  
"Then abandon the mission, it's not worth your life," said Darien.  
  
"I never abandon a mission, I have never lost a mission in my life, and I'm not started now just because a gundam pilot is questioning me. Shadow signing out," said Serena. With that she cut the connection off on her COM system.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Heero.  
  
"It's really none of your business. The name's Siren of Shadow and I really got to be going," said Serena. With that she threw a smokescreen at him and she escape through the window.  
  
'You let her go Yui, how could you have let her go. Great you're so losing your touch. But there was something about that girl, Siren of Shadow, that I can't quite figure out yet,' thought Heero. He then went over to his laptop to see what Shadow wanted. When he saw that his files were all deleted he swore in his native language, "KUSO."  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Did you get the files?" asked Rei.  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't expect any less from me," said Serena.  
  
"Alright, your next step is to infiltrate the OZ base, and please be careful this time," said Darien.  
  
"Who's gonna pick us up?" asked Rei.  
  
"A helicopter will be arriving at 6:00 am tomorrow morning to pick all of us up," said Darien.  
  
"Alright, we're gonna go and get some rest," said Rei. With that she left for her dorm.  
  
"Can I spend some time with you since we have to get going tomorrow morning?" asked Darien.  
  
"How?" asked Serena.  
  
"Let me sleep with you," said Darien.  
  
"Maybe in the next generation. Right now we have to concentrate on our mission," said Serena. Then she left him standing there alone.  
  
"I should've know better to ask her that when we are in a middle of a mission," said Darien. He too got tired and went back to his room.  
  
~meanwhile with Heero~  
  
After that Heero got a mission for him and the rest of the gundam pilots. He was in his room while the others were outside watching television.  
  
Heero,  
  
We have a mission for you. Another organization will be sending at least 3 people to infiltrate the biggest OZ base to retrieve files from their computer. Although they won't trust you right away, cause they've always consider you as enemies. Your mission is to help them all you can. Their code names should be Siren of Shadow, Siren of Night, and a guy named Doug. Mission accepted or denied?  
  
"Mission accepted," said Heero. He then went outside and told everyone else of this mission. They were to leave at exactly at 7:00 am tomorrow in their gundams to travel there.  
  
How was that? Was this a good chapter? What will happen when both organizations meet? Please Review!!!! And don't forget your last chance to vote for your favorite couples!!!!!!  
  
Thank You!!!!! 


	4. Preparations

Wow, thank you soooooo much for reviewing and voting. Since the votes are final, the results I have can't be changed. Well here are the results:  
  
Serena/Heero: 30  
  
Serena/Trowa: 11  
  
Serena/Quatra: 4  
  
Rei/Wufei: 19  
  
Mina/Duo: 4  
  
Trowa/Mako: 3  
  
Ami/Quatra: 4  
  
Duo/Ami: 3  
  
Quatra/Mako: 2  
  
Trowa/Mina: 2  
  
Darien/Relena: 2  
  
And here are the winning couples: Serena/Heero, Rei/Wufei, Trowa/Mako, Ami/Quatra, and Mina/Duo. And there is a possible couple: Darien/Relena. Though I'm not sure if it'll happen or not.  
  
Disclaimer: STUPID, I don't own anything at all.  
  
The Best Spy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ 5:00 am in the morning ~  
  
'There is something about Heero Yui that I can't quite figure it out. He is always so cold toward everyone. Though I'm not surprised at all since it is part of the training. If only I knew him better but that will be impossible, he is my enemy and always will be,' thought Serena as she was on her laptop hacking into files to find out about the new mobile doll that OZ possessed. All of a sudden, Serena heard someone enter her dorm through the window in the living room. (Their dorms are like apartments.) She cautiously went outside and got her gun ready.  
  
"Freeze or else Omae o kurosu," said Serena.  
  
"So my angel is awake," said Darien. It was Darien (Baka) who sneaked in to her dorm without using the door.  
  
"You need work on your 'breaking in people's houses' skill. I could hear you from all the way from my room," said Serena.  
  
"Well, sorry if I'm not the perfect soldier," said Darien.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Serena a bit annoyed. She hated when Doug (or Darien) acted this way upon her when she was on a mission. Yes, she did love him and all but he could get very emotional sometimes if you know what I mean.  
  
"None other than to visit my sweet angel," said Darien. After he said what he said, he went over to Serena and put his hand on her waist to pull her closer to him. "I just want to have some sugar from the sweet angel." He then tilted his head so he can kiss her perfect lips. But before he could, she kicked him in the shin. He then crouched over and said, "Why?"  
  
"It's not the time to fool around right now, you hentai. We have a job to do," said Serena rather coldly.  
  
"Oh, right," said Darien. 'Strike two; if I go on like this, it will never work out. But I need her to fulfill my destiny to rule the world. She doesn't even realize that she is being used all these years. I guess I haven't lost my touch yet in playing around with women's minds. And maybe even their bodies, and Serena's body is delicious. I will have her one day, she will only be mine,' thought Darien.  
  
"Darien, if you don't leave right this instance, I swear that you WON'T have a lovely future," said Serena.  
  
"So you're threatening your boyfriend now," said Darien with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Since when were you my boyfriend? Besides I don't want such an idiotic man anyways. If you value your life, it would be wise to leave now," said Serena.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave. No need to get ugly, geez," said Darien. He then left for the door mumbling something about 'a bad mood she has.' He shut the door behind him.  
  
"Finally he's gone, and he's beginning to bug me. I can't believe how much we all change. Rei changed so much throughout the years ever since we separated on our missions," said Serena. While Serena was training, there were four other girls that trained with her, but unfortunately she could only remember their code names.  
  
Their names were Siren of Love, Siren of Ice, Siren of Thunder, and of course Siren of Night. She was reunited with Rei but she doesn't know the locations or real names of the other three. They were really close friends but they were separated to different missions because each of them might be the cause of the other's downfall. They were called the Sirens because in their entire organization, they were the most intelligent, agile, and not to mention beautiful. But what Serena didn't know was that there were figures from the next rooftop watching her carefully.  
  
"We've finally found her. Should we tell her our identity?" asked a girl with pale blond hair.  
  
"No, we have to protect her from behind, that is our mission," said a girl with short blue hair.  
  
"Ice is right, that is our mission. Even if we haven't seen shadow in a long time, we have to keep our concentration on the mission," said a girl with brown hair pulled to a high ponytail.  
  
"Too bad, she is our leader and we can't even tell her of our mission yet. Of course, that is, until they need our help," said Love.  
  
"You have a point but we have our orders," said Ice.  
  
"Let's go before she discovers us, she has a keen sense," said Thunder. With that they left the rooftop and returned to whatever they were doing.  
  
~ With the GW boys ~  
  
'What was it about that girl? Siren of Shadow is what Dr. J called her. I'm supposed to help her when she erased EVERYTHING in my files. You got to be kidding me but a mission is still a mission. I have never lost nor ignored a mission before so I'm definitely not starting now. Not because of some girl who calls herself Shadow. But there is something different about her, I just know it,' thought Heero as he was trying to recover the lost files but with no such luck.  
  
"Damn that bitch! She sure knows how to erase files alright. I'm gonna have to start everything over again. Fuck that Shadow bitch!!" cursed Heero. But with him concentrating so hard on his laptop, he didn't even noticed that three figures were watching him closely. The same figures who watched over Serena.  
  
"He sure doesn't look happy at what Shadow did," said Love.  
  
"Of course not. You know how long does it take to restore erased files? It takes over a day," said Ice.  
  
"Lighten up, at least it's not your files that she erased," said Thunder.  
  
"I guess you're right," said Ice.  
  
"I wonder what will happen if those two knew the truth," said Love.  
  
"I know, both of them would probably go off on a hunting streak if they knew. A hunting streak for us for not telling them for so long when we knew," said Thunder.  
  
"I suggest we go, we over stayed our welcome, and he will come after us if he saw. He's not exactly in a good mood, more like the trigger-happy mood," said Love.  
  
"Good idea," said Ice. With that the three left.  
  
~ With Shadow, Night, and Doug ~  
  
These three have dressed fully in their battle combat suits. Shadow and Night have black cat suits on, hair on a bun, and wearing ankle length boots. Doug (Darien) wearing black pants, leather jacket, and boots. They were all ready equipped with guns with them and are waiting for the ride to the OZ base.  
  
Just then a helicopter came and they all went on it and it took off to the right direction.  
  
~ With the GW boys ~  
  
"Are you all ready?" asked Heero. Everyone nodded, even if they were to set out at seven, they wanted to be early. While the rest went into their gundams, Trowa and Heero were the lasts.  
  
"Heero, are you hiding anything from us?" asked Trowa.  
  
"What would I be hiding?" asked Heero.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe some important details like who erased your whole laptop files," said Trowa.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything," said Heero. With that Heero went into the cockpit of his gundam and Trowa went into his. Trowa was right, Heero didn't tell them who erased his files, and he just said that she didn't give her name. He didn't want to alarm the other pilots that the one who wanted his information is also the one they're suppose to help. Then they all traveled to the biggest and most high security OZ base of all.  
  
  
  
OMG!!!! How was that chapter????? Please REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! I just hope this story turns out great. Hope you all liked this chapter even if they're not THAT long. I still like to get over 50 reviews. I also want more than 100 reviews once I'm done with the story. 


	5. Infiltration

Hey!!!! Thank You for all your reviews. You all are soooo kind. And to answer one of the questions: Yes, Darien was fully clothed, I just didn't fell like making sooooo much detail, it's just boring describing everything to the fullest. Oh don't kill me if I get the scene wrong on the infiltrate thing, I'm not very good at it much so don't kill me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all and if you decide to sue, fine with me. Unfortunately you won't gain anything except a very old and slow laptop and some comic books.  
  
The Best Spy  
  
Chapter 05  
  
~ the helicopter ~  
  
"We just received word from headquarters," said Doug. (Darien)  
  
"What is it?" asked Night.  
  
"The gundam pilots are going there too but to help us," said Doug.  
  
"What! I just stole 01's files and erased his whole laptop and he's sending them to help us!" yelled Shadow.  
  
"Afraid so," said Darien.  
  
"Are both our organizations suppose to be together or something?" asked Night.  
  
"Our organization wants to have a treaty with the gundam pilots so when we do missions, we could complete it faster," said Doug.  
  
"Whatever," said Shadow and Night. 'I'm going to kill whoever set this up," thought both of them at the same time.  
  
"We're here," said the pilot of the helicopter. The three gathered their equipment and left.  
  
"So there here," said Thunder.  
  
"Took them long enough," said Love.  
  
"Their ride was technically slower than ours," said Ice.  
  
"Alright, the mission has started for them, so we should stand by," said Thunder.  
  
"Hey, when are the gundam pilots gonna be here. They're actually late. You know that plan both our organizations made up. Do you think it'll work? I mean Shadow is not someone who can accept things easily," said Love.  
  
"I understand, but all we can do is just wait to see what happens," said Ice.  
  
~ With the Gundam pilots ~  
  
"We're finally here," said Duo. Everyone then got out of their gundams with their equipment.  
  
"I'm ready for stand by," said Quatra.  
  
"Alright, Duo and Quatra stay here while Trowa, Wufei, and myself go to the base. Quatra shall give us information through our intercom," said Heero. Everyone nodded in agreement. With that the three went towards the base.  
  
~ Meanwhile with Shadow and company ~  
  
"Alright, Night will go with me while Doug give us our directions through our intercom. Night and I will split up while we're in there so she can set up bombs all over the place. Meanwhile, I'll be stealing some useful information for us all," said Shadow. Everyone nodded and Doug sent out his laptop and gave them a nod indicating that they can go now. With that Shadow and Night left towards the base.  
  
Then Shadow and Night split up around the corner.  
  
Shadow, go to the control room, it's two floors up and in the middle of that floor said Doug through the intercom.  
  
"Got it," said Shadow. But on the way she had to shoot some soldiers or break their bones. She finally reached it.  
  
Night to Shadow, I got all the bombs set up around the whole base. It may not blow it to smithereens but it'll make a lot of damage that gives them at least 2 years in order to recover said Night over the intercom.  
  
"Good, I'm in the control room right now to steal the information, just hold on to your building blowing butt and wait till I'm over," said Shadow.  
  
I got it but if I don't get to blow up anything then I'm coming after you said Night over the intercom.  
  
"Don't worry you will get to blow this whole place up," said Shadow. With that she began to type furiously on the computer. She then downloaded all the files and was preparing to leave until three safeties of the guns clicked off. She then turned around swiftly but was still hidden in the shadows. She saw three people standing there as she recognized as pilot 01, 03, and 05.  
  
"Well, well ,well. Look what we got here, it seems like you all finally decided to show up," said Shadow.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here? And how do you know about us coming here?" asked Wufei.  
  
"You mean your leader didn't tell you shit," said Shadow. But there was no reaction from Heero whatsoever.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I was the one who erased all his files on his precious laptop and the name's Siren of Shadows," said Shadow.  
  
"You're the one we're suppose to help," said Wufei in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I am, and if we don't get out of here as quick as possible then my friend will be blowing this place up while we're still in here," said Shadow.  
  
"How can we trust you?" said Trowa.  
  
"Fine, do as you please. Shadow to Night, I'm ready, you can set the timer on one minute," said Shadow.  
  
You sure, you're still in there said Night over the intercom.  
  
"Yes, I could get out with time to spear," said Shadow.  
  
Alright, but if your tail gets fried, don't come to me for help said Night.  
  
"Got it," said Shadow.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, get out of there right now. There are bombs all over the place, and they're gonna blow up in less than a minute said Quatra over the intercom.  
  
"Kuso, she was telling the truth," said Heero.  
  
"Want to go now," said Shadow. With that they all left together and met up outside to see each other's comrades. They got out just in time, right before the bombs exploded. That was when they each got a good look at each other.  
  
"So the infamous Siren of Night, Shadow, and the guy named Doug were all under our noses. Serena, Rei, and Mr. Darien Chiba," said Duo.  
  
"Who would've know," said Quatra.  
  
"Well, now you know. So don't make a big fuss about it," said Shadow.  
  
"Sure we won't as long as you go on a date with me of course," said Duo. Before he knew it, a fist made contact with his face. "What was that for?" yelled Duo.  
  
"For hitting on my girl," said Doug. When he said that, Night and Shadow just rolled their eyes.  
  
"We better get going unless you all want to be caught and killed," said Night. Then they all split up to their own rides. Night, Shadow, and Doug went on their helicopter ride and the gundam pilots rode in their own gundams. In about 30 minutes, they reached the Sanq Kingdom once again.  
  
"If you tell anyone of this, I going to make sure your futures will be a bloody one," said Usagi. Now all were in their regular clothes. Everyone nodded and they all went their separate ways. There again are the three lonely figures on the rooftop.  
  
"You know, Shadow needs to be nicer in missions for once," said Love.  
  
"But she was trained just as we were and we are just as hard as she is," said Thunder.  
  
"But we know how to lighten up except bookworm over here," said Love.  
  
"Reading books can gain you much knowledge, you know," said Ice.  
  
"She does know how to lighten up," said Thunder.  
  
"But do you realize that it never goes to her eyes whatsoever," said Love.  
  
"I noticed but that is how she is and that is how we are," said Thunder.  
  
"What is our new mission?" asked Love.  
  
"I'm checking it out right now," said Ice as she was typing on her mini computer for she was the smartest of the Sirens.  
  
"Well, what is our next mission?" asked Thunder.  
  
"Our next mission is to… well… we have to…" said Ice.  
  
"Just spit it out for god sakes," said Love.  
  
"We have to reveal our identities to Shadow," said Ice.  
  
"Wow, finally, I mean it took them long enough to decide," said Love.  
  
"Yes, we finally can fight by her side once again," said Thunder. With that they all left to prepare for the day ahead, there was only about six more hours till dawn. But unknown to their senses, three figures were in the shadows watching everything.  
  
"It's their turn to tell them first. When will it be our turn? I really want to see our hime's reincarnation form. I heard that her hair isn't as long as it used to be. Then again, I did get a chance to duel her in martial arts in this lifetime before and I could never forget it. She was tough and hard to beat," said a tall shorthaired blond.  
  
"Slow down Wind, I would like to see her as much as you would but I don't think she would like to know her past at all, I mean look how happy she is," said a green-blue wavy haired girl.  
  
"Why don't you both calm? I just know that she won't want to hear about it at all no matter how curious she is. I may be the same age as all of you in this life time but my wisdom is still greater," said a girl with black hair that ends at her chin.  
  
"You're right Death but she needs to know or else the future will never be as we saw it," said Wind.  
  
"But Wind, the future will never be as we thought it was. We thought that Crystal Tokyo will arise but look now, there is no Crystal Palace at all," said Sea.  
  
"Sea is right, we should let the future play out, and our mission now is to watch over them. Only time will tell if the future will ever be as it was foretold," said Death.  
  
How was that????? PLEASE REVIEW~!!!!!!!!! I would really appreciate it!!!!! You just have to find out who all of them are but you probably already figured it out.  
  
The ages for Wind, Sea, and Death: 20 years old.  
  
JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! If not I will think no one liked the story so I will definitely remove it and I'm not kidding!!!! 


	6. Old Friends

Hey!!!! I'm really happy cause I just graduated and I'm going to be in high school soon!!!!! Yay!!!! Sorry if I didn't have anything much new but I was busy and stuff so yea. Don't forget to review at the end since I need to know if the chapter is good or not. Well…. enjoy the story as it is….  
  
Disclaimer: Jesus…do I have to say this every single time…(everyone reluctantly nods since no one wants to hear it anymore but it has to be done)…fine…I own nothing at all so if u sue…then all you will get is a jacked up laptop and a couple of useless comic books…on with the story…  
  
The Best Spy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was the next day at school after that eventful mission in which two organizations meets. And everyone was seated in theirs seats in their first period class: Biology with Mr. Chiba. But Serena sometimes sneak glances at Heero without him noticing and Heero does the same. Of course, the teacher is talking about some biology stuff that no one usually listens to except the straight A students. Taking the chance, Heero slipped a note to Serena.  
  
Serena received the note and read it. It said: Meet us by the sakura tree during lunch, alone. She then glanced at Heero but quickly looked away. Heero saw this and then brushed it off.  
  
'What is this feeling I have inside? What if I have already fallen for her? No that is not possible, I am the perfect soldier, and I only live for missions nothing else. Nothing else matters, love does not exist. I must keep on eye on her; she is even trickier than I thought. But I feel all warm when I see her…so safe and welcoming…so wonderful. I have never felt anything like it…just by looking at her. I wonder what I will feel kissing her…WHAT NO!!! STOP THINKING THAT YOU PERVERT!!!!! Can't think that, it is not possible!!!! I'm the perfect soldier…I'm the perfect soldier' thought Heero to himself over and over again which led him to mentally slapping himself.  
  
'Heero looks so cute when he is serious and soldier like. But I can't say that…he is my enemy…but our organizations wanted a bond. Maybe there is hope in love…that Darien-baka doesn't even appreciate me and he thinks I don't know. He used me and I will never forgive him. Heero is so handsome too. I can't think that…I am Siren of Shadow…I will never give in to such a weak feeling of love. But I feel excited whenever I look at him. My heart skips couple of beats and my blood starts to rush much more quickly. When I think of him…all I can do is smile. I guess all I can do is wait for only time will tell if we will ever be together…but hey, I can dream can't I,' thought Serena.  
  
Then the bell rang and everyone left the room to their second period. Unnoticed to anyone, Darien Chiba was watching Serena's action carefully. His training is far more intense now since that is what he wishes. He was watching with eyes full of jealousy and hatred. He had seen a small blush that had found its way to Serena's delicate cheeks when she had took a quick glance at Heero, gundam pilot 01.  
  
'Heero Yui, you have better keep your hands off of my Serena. Once I get her to be mine and mine alone, she will rule by my side of OZ. She will carry my child in her womb and I'll make you suffer, Yui. Nothing will come across it and if it comes to it, I will kill you, Heero Yui,' thought Darien as his second period class came in.  
  
~ At Lunch Time ~  
  
Serena went over to the sakura as asked and she met Heero there. He was leaning on the tree, arms crossed, and eyes closed. Once he heard Serena footsteps, he opened up his eyes and got off of the tree.  
  
"Glad you can make it," said Heero.  
  
"More than one sentence spoken, bravo. What do you want?" asked Serena. Unnoticed to them, a set of jealousy eyes was watching them from the building.  
  
"I want to know you better," said Heero.  
  
"You want to know me better?" asked Serena. Upon hearing him say that, Serena was fighting a blush and her heart was beating faster than before. 'This is my chance but I can't have this happen…it's too early…and I need to concentrate on my missions first,' thought Serena. "The only way you can do that is win my trust and you are far from over."  
  
"And how will I do that?" asked Heero.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I can't tell you because you're supposed to find out yourself," said Serena.  
  
"Find. But tell me…how many did your organization train?" asked Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about," said Serena.  
  
"How many of the girls are trained like you and who are they?" asked Heero.  
  
"I will tell you but if you tell anyone then omae o korosu. There are 5 of us originally. But before us were 3 more. Unfortunately we all were separated because we might be the cause of each other's downfall. I don't know when I'm going to see them again. So does that satisfy your question?" said Serena.  
  
"That answers most of my curiosity," said Heero who didn't realized that he had slipped.  
  
"So, the perfect soldier has a curiosity that can go wild," said Serena.  
  
"Hn," grunted Heero. Just then three girls approached them. Heero and Serena recognized them as Ami, Makoto, and Minako.  
  
"Hey! What sup!" shouted the girls happily. Serena putting on her act became just as happy as they are.  
  
"Hey guys. Nothing much, I was just talking to Heero over here," said Serena.  
  
"So Serena, you keeping something from us," said Mako.  
  
"What do you mean? I can't seem to keep secrets at all," said Serena.  
  
"Tell about Heero over here. Is he single? Are you two an official couple?" asked Minako. Upon hearing this, Serena blushed (people who knows her would think that she is forcing that blush but guess what…It's real), and Heero seemed to have a light pink tint across his face.  
  
"Blushing are we?" teased Mako.  
  
"Stop it! It isn't funny," said Serena.  
  
"Chill girlfriend," said Minako.  
  
"So tell us Serena. What is your real secret?" said Ami who sounded very serious. Heero and Serena both noticed this and began to panic on the inside. Both of them unwilling to show it because of their training.  
  
"What are you talking about Ami? I don't keep secrets and plus I don't have any," said Serena.  
  
"I'm sure you do have a secret. A very big one indeed," said Ami once again in a serious tone. At this point Heero went to stand besides Serena to make sure if anyone was going to attack, he'll be there. (So sweet!!!!)  
  
"Ami, you're scaring me," said Serena.  
  
"She should. Tell us what is going on with you Serena," said Minako. The once cheerful girl had turned into a serious soldier.  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about," said Serena still acting.  
  
"I can see that you like scaring her. But don't forget, she can get you kicked out of the organization," said Darien coming out of the shadows.  
  
"We know, it's just that we wanted to have some fun before getting yelled at," said Mako.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Serena.  
  
"See what I mean," said Mako.  
  
"Chill down girl. We are your allies," said Minako.  
  
"What!" shouted both Serena and Heero.  
  
"You don't recognize us do you?" asked Ami. Serena just shook her head.  
  
"Shadow, meet the other three sirens of the organization. Siren of Love, Siren of Ice, and Siren of Thunder," said Darien.  
  
"OMG!!!! You mean you were here all along and you didn't even bother to say a thing!" yelled Serena as Rei approached.  
  
"Finally, the five Sirens have assembled," said Rei.  
  
"One day, I'm going to kill that leader of ours," said Serena.  
  
"All five?" said Heero raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Siren of Shadows," said Serena.  
  
"Siren of Night," said Rei.  
  
"Siren of Love," said Minako.  
  
"Siren of Ice," said Ami.  
  
"Siren of Thunder," said Mako.  
  
"The five Sirens of Crystal Tokyo Organization," said all five of the girls.  
  
"We are the five gifted assassins known as sirens in our organizations also known as the CT organization," said Serena. "But I still can't believe no one said a word to me about this."  
  
"We were supposed to keep it a secret until headquarters gives us word when we can reveal our identities," explained Ami. "And now since the inner sirens have assembled, we can start missions together with the gundam pilots."  
  
"Inner sirens?" asked Heero.  
  
"Remember that I told you there were three more, they were called the outer sirens, and we are called the inner sirens. The outer sirens are suppose to be tougher and they are older than us. When trouble arises and it is vital then that is the only time they were set out on missions," said Serena.  
  
"I see," said Heero.  
  
"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" shouted Relena launching herself to Heero. Unfortunately Heero couldn't move and Relena was hanging on him with her arms encircled to his neck which literary choked him and turning him blue. Everyone sweatdropped and Serena sighed.  
  
"Excuse me psycho bitch, get your hands off of my boyfriend," said Serena prying Relena from Heero. Relena was pried off and dropped to the ground.  
  
"What do you mean he's your boyfriend? He's my boyfriend," said Relena.  
  
"Well, do you have proof?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well…no, but you don't have proof either," said Relena.  
  
"Oh…really?" said Serena. Upon that Serena pulled Heero into an earth- shattering kiss. About three seconds later, Heero responded. Both of them felt energizing electricity run through their bodies. When they broke apart, everyone was staring at them, and Relena couldn't believe it, which led her to crying and running away.  
  
'That is kiss was wonderful. I want to kiss her again…what no you can't you are the perfect soldier…mustn't think that,' thought Heero as he mentally slapped himself.  
  
'Wonder when that is going to happen again. If only he knows how I feel when our lips touched. It's feels like I'm melting in his arms and passion goes trough both our bodies,' thought Serena.  
  
"REN!!!! What did you think you were doing?" shouted Darien.  
  
"What? I thought you can see. We kissed," said Serena.  
  
"But the only one you kiss is me," said Darien.  
  
"Says who?" asked Serena.  
  
"Um…" said Darien.  
  
"Exactly…I do as I please," said Serena.  
  
"What about our relationship?" asked Darien.  
  
"Fine…if you still think we have a relationship. We are through, it's over between us. You are the most disgusting person I have ever met. Heero here knows how to treat a girl," said Serena. Heero was just dazed there. Serena soon walked towards the dorms, Heero followed her trying hard to forget the feeling of being kissed by an angel, and soon the other girls followed. They left the angry Darien behind who was cursing under his breath.  
  
  
  
Okay…I'm finally finished with this chapter. Hehehehe…PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm considering about 60 reviews at the end of this chapter for the story…if not…I might consider in tearing this story down of course…you know me…so please review!!!!! 


	7. Love and Project

Hey!!!! Thanks for your reviews!!!! Thank you so very much!!!! Anyways if this gets out late, I'm so sorry, but my Internet isn't working as well as planned. Well.on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: People are very stupid to think I, out all people, would own anything at all but this story plot.  
  
The Best Spy Chapter 7  
  
After her so-called 'break up' with Darien, Serena went back to her dorm with Heero right behind her. When Heero got in, he shut the door and locked it. The girls tried to follow them but they couldn't get in and so they gave up and went back to their own dorms.  
  
"What do you want? School's gonna start soon and if you're not in class, Relena might come and look into every single dorm room just to find you," said Serena.  
  
"Was that kiss real or were you just toying with me?" asked Heero. Serena, herself, was surprised with this question but she turned around to face him. Just then Heero pulled her into his embrace and whispered, "Do you love me?" into her ear. Serena didn't know how to respond, her heart was beating as fast as it can, and she was nervous for the first time. She then looked down at the ground not knowing what to say.  
  
'Do I love him? Or was the kiss just some excuse to get Relena out of our hair? I don't know. I have never felt this way toward Doug before and I thought I was in love with him. I feel so free in his arms.so I must be in love. There is no other feeling that is so strong.now I understand what true love is,' thought Serena.  
  
Heero thought her head going down was a 'no' but before he can break out of the embrace, he heard something.  
  
"Yes, I do love you. Now I know what true love is," said Serena. With that Heero pulled Serena in a passionate kiss that can melt anyone and Serena responded almost immediately.  
  
"Do people have to know about this?" asked Heero.  
  
"They don't but it's gonna be hard to hide it away from other people that we are together," said Serena.  
  
"In that case, people can find out on their own," said Heero.  
  
"Yes, they can," said Serena. Just then the bell rang signally the end of lunch and to return to class. Serena and Heero went out hand in hand to their next class.  
  
~ Classroom ~  
  
Serena and Heero just walked into the classroom still holding hands, which the students did not forget to notice.  
  
"Heero has a girlfriend.Heero has a girlfriend," chanted Duo in a mocking tone.  
  
"That's not possible.I'm Heero's girlfriend!" shouted Relena. When she said that, the other people just looked at her and then they all sweatdropped. (anime style)  
  
"Relena.are you sure about that?" asked one of the students.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. If Heero never loved me then he would've never saved my life," said Relena.  
  
"Relena, the reason I saved you was because it was my mission to protect you. If it hadn't been a mission, I would've let you died there, and if you didn't die there, I would've killed you myself," said Heero.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Relena.  
  
"Relena, take it from me. When a guy saves you, it doesn't mean the guy likes you. If you throw yourself at a guy, he automatically thinks he can get anything he wants. And before you know it, he will be cheating on you. He might have been using you all this time and when he doesn't need you any more, he'll just throw you aside until he decides he needs something, and he'll be begging for mercy," said Serena.  
  
"How would you know? You don't even know what love means if it hit you in the face hard," said Relena.  
  
"If I didn't know what love means.then I wouldn't be having a boyfriend right now," said Serena.  
  
"Since when did you get a boyfriend? Everyone knows you can't," said Relena.  
  
"No, everyone thinks I can but I don't want to. As to when I got a boyfriend, that's really none of your business," said Serena. Just then the teacher came in and everyone sat in their own seats.  
  
"Okay class, you all have a project to do. It's about the legendary Moon Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. You all will be having partners and I want it as girl/boy teams. Now go chose your partners," said Mrs. Kinomoto.  
  
"So, Minako, would be so loving as to be my partner for this project?" asked Duo.  
  
Minako giggled at his little play and said, "I would love to."  
  
"So, Trowa, you have a partner yet?" asked Makoto. Trowa then shook his head as in 'no.' "Then would you mind being my partner?" asked Mako.  
  
"Alright," said Trowa.  
  
"Ami, I would be really happy if you would be my partner for this project of ours," said Quatre.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Ami giving out a blush as to Quatre was all red.  
  
"So, Wu-man, have a partner?" asked Rei.  
  
"What did you call me, you baka onna," said Wufei.  
  
"I'll call you what ever I like," said Rei. "And besides, you're too stupid to get a partner and no one will ever work with you."  
  
"Is that so? If you're so smart, why don't you and I do this project together so we can see who can accomplish more," said Wufei.  
  
"You're on Wu-man," said Rei smirking.  
  
"Heeeeeeerrrrrrrooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Would you be my partner? If you do, I'll make sure you'll have more than you bargained for," said Relena. Upon hearing how Relena tried to sound sexy and what she said, everyone shuddered.  
  
"No," said Heero in monotone.  
  
"Why not?" asked Relena.  
  
"Because I'm his partner," said Serena.  
  
"You? His partner? I can't believe Heero would choose this slut over me," said Relena.  
  
"Be careful of what you say Ms. Peacecrap. For you do not know who wants to kill you. They might want to after what you said," warned Serena. Relena gulped at the dangerous tone of her voice and she nodded.  
  
"Now, since everyone go partners, you can all get started," said Mrs. Kinomoto.  
  
"But I didn't get a partner yet," said Relena.  
  
"If you fail to get a partner Ms. Relena, then you'll just have to work alone," said Mrs. Kinomoto. Relena just ran out of the room screaming, "I'll have my father fire you!" Mrs. Kinomoto just shook her head. "Now, let's get started on this project, but first can anyone tell me the legend of the moon kingdom?" asked Mrs. Kinomoto.  
  
Serena raised her hand for she remembers it from somewhere. (an: familiar, ne?)  
  
"Yes, Ms. Tuskino," said Mrs. Kinomoto.  
  
"There was this alliance called the Silver Millennium. And the moon was the center of the alliance, yet Earth was not part of it. The reason for this was that Earth had some evil lurking in the kingdom that withdrew their alliance. There were princesses of the respective planets. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was betrothed to Prince Endymion of Earth. The princesses of the inner planets, princess Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were all soldiers sworn to protect the moon kingdom.  
  
Princess Minako was the leader of the senshi, which is what they called them. They were Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. Even if the princess was betrothed, she never liked him, she was in love with someone else. As you all would call it, it's a forbidden love, and sooner or later, she will have to leave him. When the battle which signal the end of the Silver Millennium, Serenity declared her love for that guy when he died in her arms," said Serena.  
  
"That was good, I didn't even know the names. Where did you get the information?" asked Mrs. Kinomoto.  
  
"I heard this story long ago. I'm not sure where I got it," said Serena.  
  
Outside, there were three figures watching this.  
  
"She's beginning to remember," said Wind.  
  
"Yes, she is, tiny bits that is," said Sea.  
  
"But we must remember not to interfere with the plan of her return," said Death.  
  
"Don't worry, we know our orders," said Wind.  
  
"And we never fail even one of them," said Sea.  
  
"But once she gets all her memories back, do you think she will ignore them or force herself to fight once again," said Death.  
  
"I think she will force herself to fight for the good of the world once again. She knows she must save the world for a new evil is arising and we need all the help we can get, but she doesn't like to fight," said Sea.  
  
"Let's just hope there is enough time," said Wind.  
  
"We should return later," said Death.  
  
"Yea, before Heero and Usagi finds us," said Sea. Then the three mysterious person left. (an: mysterious, I'm not so sure.)  
  
~ Inside the classroom ~  
  
Serena turned to see outside the window in a mysteriously manner and narrowed her eyes. Heero came up behind her and put her arms around her waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Heero.  
  
"I thought I saw three figures watching us," said Serena.  
  
"I know what you mean, I thought I saw something like that too," said Heero. Then both just looked outside.  
  
Okay, that's the end of this chapter.hehe.anyways, it might take me longer to do the next chapter. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK SO I MIGHT GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT EARLIER!!!!!!!!!!! But I got summer school.. hahaha. o well. so it'll be out later than anticipated. 


	8. Past

Okay, so this got out a lot later than I anticipated. I did get summer school but since I got a bad grade, it was still passing but, and my parents expect too highly of me. So my Internet was suspended until my next report of grades come out. So that was why I took so long. Anyways.I didn't know what to do for this chapter.if this chapter does not make sense, I'm sorry cause I'm kinda out of date on my own stories, which sounds silly. And on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all so you can't sue me and if you do then all you get is a jacked up computer and some old comic books.  
  
The Best Spy Chapter 8  
  
~ Library ~  
  
"So tell me, how did you know so much about the Moon Kingdom?" asked Heero.  
  
"I don't really know. I just remembered it from some where but I don't remember where," replied Serena.  
  
"I know what you mean Serena. I remember it too but I never remembered about learning it in training whatsoever," said Minako.  
  
"Same with all of us," said Mako.  
  
"Very interesting," commented Trowa.  
  
"Well, in my perspective, we should get started on this project," said Quatre.  
  
"I agree with Quatre, we should get started," said Ami.  
  
"Oh Ami, you're such a bookworm and now you got Quatre on your side," said Minako.  
  
"Come on Minako, we should get started on this right away," said Serena in monotone.  
  
"Fine, lets get started then," said Minako. Then half of them went on the internet to search for information while the other half searched for books talking about the Moon Kingdom and 30th century Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Why would they name it 30th century Crystal Tokyo?" asked Duo.  
  
"The reason they do is because it takes place in the 30th century and it has a crystal palace so they named it Crystal Tokyo," explained Serena.  
  
"Oh, I get it now," said Duo.  
  
"Baka," said Wufei.  
  
"Hey, I found something interesting about how both are connected.not to mention the 20th century too," said Duo.  
  
"Well, let's take a look," said Quatre and he started reading off of the newspaper article that was found on the computer.  
  
"There has been a legend discovered in the 20th century of a Moon Princess who was said to live on the moon. She and her court were said have reborned in the 20th century as the sailor senshi. Legend has it that the Earth was under dormancy for a very long time until in the 30th century Neo Queen Serenity, otherwise known as the Moon Princess, used the Silver Crystal, a powerful source of energy, to reawaken the Earth.  
  
She then married King Endymion, otherwise known as Prince of the Earth. Together they ruled over Crystal Tokyo. It was said that they were immortal but Neo Queen Serenity wanted everyone to have a normal life therefore all were to reborn once again in the future"  
  
"Nice story," said Wufei.  
  
"There is much information that we could get but the real details lye in the descendants of the sailor senshi or maybe the queen herself. That is the only way to get the story straight."  
  
"So.anyone care to search for those so called descendants?" asked Duo.  
  
"I think Heero and Serena will be glad to do that part," suggested Minako.  
  
"Hnn," grunted Serena and Heero at the same time.  
  
"Your timings are great too," said Mako.  
  
"Umm.guys, I think you better look at the pictures of those princess," said Trowa. Then the whole group hovered over the computer he was using.  
  
"They look familiar," said Duo.  
  
"They sure do and look at their names," said Trowa.  
  
"Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom later known as Neo Queen Serenity. Princess Ami of Mercury later known as Sailor Mercury. Princess Rei of Mars later known as Sailor Mars. Princess Makoto of Jupiter later known as Sailor Jupiter. Princess Minako of Venus later known as Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi," Quatre read this from the captions of the pictures.  
  
"Onnas, why do you all have the same names as those legendary people," said Wufei.  
  
"Wow Wu-man.you ain't calling the sailor senshi onnas?" said Duo.  
  
"Shut up you braided baka," said Wufei.  
  
"Are there something you girls aren't telling us?" asked Quatre.  
  
"We don't know what this means ourselves," said Ami.  
  
"Could we be the descendants?" asked Minako.  
  
"Looks more like the reincarnated forms of those girls," said Heero.  
  
"There must be someone who knows this whole thing," said Serena.  
  
"There is," said three voices in unison.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Heero who took out his gun.  
  
"No need for guns, we are allies," said one of the voices.  
  
"Show yourselves," said Serena.  
  
"It is futile to find the descendants for the only descendant was of the queen's," said another voice.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Minako.  
  
"Finding the queen's descendant is futile as well since the queen's great granddaughter failed to have any children," said the third voice.  
  
"Show yourselves or prepare to die when we find you," said Serena.  
  
"I think you should listen to us," said the first mysterious voice.  
  
"Why should we?" asked Duo.  
  
"Because we know of the legend and what had happened and where you could find the needed information of figuring this out," said the third voice.  
  
"Where can we find more information?" asked Quatre.  
  
"The reincarnated forms of the senshi and queen of course," said the second voice.  
  
"And where could we find them?" asked Wufei angrily.  
  
"They are in the same room as you all are. They've been with you ever since this whole project started," said the second voice.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" asked Serena. Then those three who spoke appeared at the door in their senshi forms.  
  
"Sailor Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus of the queen's court. They were hardly seen by other people besides the queen and her court. There is also one more, Sailor Pluto, who was only seen at important times for she was the guardian of the Time Gates and must stay there to make sure nothing goes wrong," said Quatre.  
  
"You've been doing research," said Uranus.  
  
"Well, thank you," said the blushing Quatre.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Serena.  
  
"Do you think we should be doing this?" asked Saturn.  
  
"It's too late, they're too far into this," said Uranus.  
  
"But Uranus, we could always just erase this from everyone's memories," said Neptune.  
  
"Yes, even the teacher's to change the project. They're not ready, they hated the senshi life where everything is planned out for them," said Saturn.  
  
"Then let them decide, so it won't be our fault when it's their choice," said Uranus.  
  
"Well.what is your decision girls?" asked Saturn. The five girls then looked at each other and each nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay, you all have made your decisions, it is your choice," said Uranus. Then out of nowhere, Saturn produced a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Luna, you know what to do," said Neptune.  
  
"I'll regret this when Serena yells at me," said Luna, the cat.  
  
"The cat talks!" shouted several voices in the room.  
  
"Just do it Luna. We don't have much time left since the enemy will strike at any time," said Uranus.  
  
"Fine," said Luna as she walked in front of the five girls and used the Luna mind meddle. (Sorry, I forgot how that was spelled.) As she did it, the five girls regain their memories of the Moon Kingdom, 20th century, and the 30th century. In about 5 minutes, it was done.  
  
"*Gasps* I remember," whispered 3 out of 5 girls.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" asked Serena angrily.  
  
"Serena, aren't you glad that you have regained your memories?" asked Rei.  
  
"Rei, you knew I never liked to fight once when the whole Earth is at stake," said Serena.  
  
"But you already started, haven't you? You are one of the top spies in your organization if I had remembered correctly," said Heero.  
  
"*Gasps* Heero.Luna, restore the boys' memories as well," said Serena.  
  
"But that is against orders. They are not suppose to know until the end," said Luna.  
  
"Forget your orders. I was once queen of the Earth, I do think I have the right to make decisions," said Serena.  
  
"Yes my queen," said Luna.  
  
"But, I don't remember them," said Saturn.  
  
"They were once the generals for my brother during the time of the Moon Kingdom," said Serena.  
  
"Your brother?" shouted all of the girls except Luna.  
  
"Only I remember every single think during the Moon Kingdom," said Serena. Luna stepped in front of the five boys and did the Luna mind meddle. They each saw their past during the Moon Kingdom and what all the girls have gone through in 20th and 30th century. In the same amount of time, it was done.  
  
Finally, this took me a great deal of time just to have some ideas to finish. Hope you all like this chapter. The next chapter may take a while since I'm running out of ideas. If you have any suggestions, then please put them in your review but there is no guarantee that I will use any of them. Please review this.thank you. 


End file.
